Enter the Everlasting Black
by SneverusSnapers
Summary: Short one-shots modelled around the songs I used for Gnawing Hunger. You don't have to have read Gnawing hunger to read this.
1. Some Day

**Even if you haven't read Gnawing Hunger it doesn't matter, you should maybe read this for a taste of my writing. I felt complied, despite its low voting in my poll, to do a collection of songs from Gnawing Hunger with a few more just because I feel that if you get around to singing them then they can actually be quite catchy, never mind which tune you use! Also I decided to do this because it's easy, that's the main reason. You see – I have quite a few songs in there, and even though they were the only bad feedback in Gnawing Hunger I did get some good feedback too! So here is a collection of songs which I've fitted into **_**new **_**scenarios with **_**new **_**characters, but they're the same songs in chronological order of publishing! So I'm writing a few short one-shots with different characters singing the same songs but portraying them differently than Kara did and going more in-depth to the words. If you like one of the characters I'm going to create tell me and I might use them for another story such as a sequel to Gnawing Hunger or something. This overall has a twist, each of these characters are somehow related to one of the characters in Gnawing Hunger. If you can guess how they're related and which character then it would be great! There's no prize, it's just a bit of fun, so see if you can guess the relation to which character. Some of these are before, some after and some during Gnawing Hunger so also you should guess when. So if you like any of these characters then say and I might use one of them for a sequel but without the relation. It depends whether you like them or not. I've changed the lyrics slightly and it does give away her relation to the dead body, but you still have to guess who it is.**

Ripple placed her hands in her head and choked back tears, bitter and triumphant in her throat. She had told herself she wouldn't cry but now it was too hard, faced with his dead body. She clutched her younger sister's hands and averted her gaze from her mother who was sobbing furiously. She had to stay strong, for her family, but how could she now he was gone? The boat containing the body was slowly pushed out to sea and Ripple's salty tears mingled with the water and sea foam licking the air. She felt tears well in her eyes but she wouldn't release them, she had to stay strong, so when the boat engulfed in flames, repelled from the sea and sucked into his body like a whirlpool of fire, Ripple shakily opened her mouth and began to sing. She was no singer but the way so portrayed those words were so loving, so beautiful, that no-one in the funeral could resist a slight tear.

_One day I'll realize all your troubles,_

_One day I'll understand,_

_Sometime I'll do just as you do,_

_It will be my last stand,_

Ripple raised her hand up into the air, pointing directly at the boat, burning with flame and crying with sea and she almost screeched the next bit, but still it was filled with compassion and love.

_Why do you never listen?_

_Why do you act then think?_

_Sometime I'll join in too,_

_When I'll be on the brink,_

She drops her hand sullenly and looks to the floor, avoiding the gaze of the other members of the funeral and sings quietly,

_How did you end up like this?_

_How did you forget me?_

_Sometime I'll add to your numbers,_

_Then like you I'll just leave,_

Her mother tries to step forward and intervene but Ripple pushes her back, gracefully yet powerfully so she stays away from the singing girl.

_I was poor and abandoned,_

_I was shivering alone,_

_Sometime I'll understand and do so,_

_I'll join you in your zone,_

Ripple raised her head again and looked straight at the boat of fire, locking eyes with it as it slowly sank below the surface, still singing as bubbles were the only sign of its existence ever.

_I still need a brother,_

_I still want you back,_

_Sometime I'll die too, I think,_

_Enter the everlasting black._

Then Ripple fell to her knees, tears streaking down her eyes. She gulped back tears and let her body topple straight into the salty embrace of the sea. Frantic shouts were shrieked throughout the harbour side but when the boats were ready and out onto the waves it was too late, the only thing that was dragged out of the water was a cold, limp body which was scarier than it should be and it caused yells of sorrow across the harbour side. The body was dead but it was still alive in some respects, it was still smiling.


	2. Let's Sing A Song

**I haven't had any reviews yet so if you're reading this please review! By the way, I don't own the hunger games but all original characters and creatures in Gnawing Hunger and the realisation of Hunger are mine unless stated otherwise – which they probably won't be, not so far anyway!**

Alix raises his bow and aims steadily at the deer, its heart is beating quickly as is Alix's. This could feed him for ages, and after the hunger games took his elder sister it is time that he was fed and it was now Alix's responsibility to do so and save himself from starvation. He had to get this, he had to. He slowly hummed a tune his father taught him before he was chucked out onto the streets along with his sister, this was the only way to survive now, this deer meant hope for him. Slowly he put words to tune as he steadied the bow.

_Let's sing a song of a thousand wonders,_

_Let's sing a song of a million days,_

_Let's sing a song of a deadly hunter,_

_Let's sing a song of a helpless prey,_

Alix almost chuckled at the thought of being called 'deadly' but he kept himself to himself, he needed that deer desperately. After his elder sister left he had nothing, nothing at all, so he had to survive off the woods that surrounded his district. Luckily he had to go into the to work every dy and no-one noticed that he didn't come out again until much later, he was a very careful boy.

_Let's sing a song of a poor heart beating,_

_Let's sing a song of a hound so hateful,_

_Let's sing a song of a hunter creeping,_

_Let's sing a song of a tale so awful,_

There was no hound but that didn't matter, neither did the fact that shooting a deer was portrayed as a bad thing to do, no-one actually cared now though, Alix didn't. The only thing Alix cared about in the world was himself. He was turned out from his home along with his sister, turned down for the elderly and the weak. He hated them and still did, he hated them.

_Let's sing a song of a rifle loading,_

_Let's sing a song of a prey that dashes,_

_Let's sing a song of a hunter aiming,_

_Let's sing a song of a gun that flashes,_

His bow and arrows may not be a rifle but they're weapons and they could bring a full sized deer down, let alone the baby that mewed in front of him, it would be too easy. Alix pulled back his bowstring and took aim at the creature's heart.

_Let's sing a song of a doe's heart stopping,_

_Let's sing a song of a hunter's cheer,_

_Let's sing a song of a knife chopping,_

_Let's sing a song of a now dead deer._

Alix collected the body of the deer, examining it. It seemed fine, but what could he tell? He never had eaten deer before. After a final struggle of thoughts Alix tied the deer's legs onto a stick and held either end, dragging it back home to the sheltered alleyway. He had no idea what he would do with it once he got there but that's the way he worked, he improvised.


	3. You Just Have To

**In answer to RiversOfVenice's question, yes, guilty as charged, I wrote these! They're in Gnawing Hunger too! Yeah, they're rubbish, especially this one, but there are actually a couple of really catchy ones which I have learnt all of the words for unintentionally! My dream is for one of you to get one of these stuck in your head! If you like my songs check out some of my other random songs for Harry Potter, Lara Croft, Star Trek: TOS and the Village! They're all comedy so I have the death eater song, don't anger the gorilla, the McCoy song and he never like Jazz! Yup, death eaters, gorillas, McCoy and jazz – all in random songs by me! Oh yes, I started a Community earlier today for the hunger games, The Mockingjay Sings, (and no, they aren't songs despite the name). Basically there is some really good stuff on there and if you want to join the staff just ask! =D**

Angel stood in front of the crowd, her legs shaking. Today was the day everything was decided, today was the day her life changed. Her sister may be a career but that really isn't her problem. She didn't want to train to kill and torture, she wanted to train to sing and dance and act. The Capitol needs entertainers and with her voice and looks she really could do something special. Tonight was the auditions for her big chance, a shot in the dark but a shot none the less, she could become famous. She faced the three bored looking Capitol people and remembered what her sister said to her that you had to do in front of people like she would do in front of the Gamemakers. The words echo around Angel's head, _make them want you, not the other way around_ Angel stood tall and proud and flicked her almost waist blonde hair and let her emerald green eyes shimmer in the light. She coughed and stared at the judges who were looking at her expectantly.

_You just have to say my name, don't you?_

_Of all the thousand girls,_

_You just have to pick out me, don't you?_

_You don't want a glistening pearl,_

Angel slowly strutted to the other end of the room, making sure the judges stayed enchanted at her while she sang, she had almost got this in the bag.

_You just have to select me, don't you?_

_The one that'll be no good,_

_You just have to draw out me, don't you?_

_The one with the terrible mood,_

With that she put a scowl on her face and did a bit of a cat-like hiss at the judges which caused some chuckling, but the judge who looked almost distinctly like a pug let out a menacing growl which Angel ignored.

_You just have to seal my fate, don't you?_

_The girl who's downright crazy,_

_You just have to ruin my life, don't you?_

_I don't want to be your 'baby',_

The pug-looking judge waved his hand for her to stop. She looked expectantly at him and then the other two judges had a hurried discussion before he growled something barely audible. There was a pause and then Angel realized what they said and squealed with delight. They said, quite simply, _you're in_.

**Ok, it was rubbish, but I didn't know what to do for that song! Anyway, reviews are loved even more than life itself!**


	4. Song Of Survivors

**To tell you the truth I kind of abandoned this but 'tmousey21' convinced me to go back into it by tmousey21's review and request on a PM so I've done another one for you. 'The man' featured in this does have a relation to one of the main characters as all of the main characters in these one-shots do, albeit a distant relation. Try and guess them all, I do know and have given hints and clues though this one might be hard since it is set back in the rebellion ages ago. To help you out I'll tell you that it's either someone's grandfather or great-grandfather. I actually don't know which because of the timings, probably great-grandfather.**

The line of the army rustled as quietly as they could. Slowly and carefully a man started humming mournfully along to a song, a song that he would teach his son and his son would no doubt hand down through to his children. He kept the humming and just hoped that after this battle his son would be able to sing it freely instead of having to whistle it in secret and in fear of being shot. He just hoped.

_Draw up your battle plan, make it strong,_

_Plot out the action, bit by bit,_

_Join brains with your brothers, don't go wrong,_

_Sing the song of survivors, sing along,_

The man next to the man picked up on the song and soon there were five of them singing the song quietly, trying to envelope their true feelings within the words and rhythm of the music.

_Call up your warriors, Stamp your feet,_

_Fill your heart with your bravery, check your guns,_

_Join arms with your brothers, grit your teeth,_

_Sing the song of survivors, sing along,_

A few more men joined in and soon the whole line was bellowing the song out and then the marching started. At first it was just a foot, just a single foot. That foot stamped forwards dare fully, is if breaking the very boundaries and chiding them for being there for so long. Then another foot joined in and another and another until the whole army were sullenly marching forward, towards the Capitol.

_March into battle, feel so proud,_

_Fight for righteousness, equality,_

_Join footsteps with your brothers, shout out loud,_

_Sing the song of survivors, sing along,_

The chant got louder and the first screams echoed through the air. But they weren't the screams the men were used to hearing, especially the man, they were screams from different mouths, different voices. They were the screams and the tears of the Capitol now and the man laughed; a hollow almost maniacal laugh. When his son, _his son_, grew up he would be proud of his father and this day and of course the events he had played in the spark or rebellion which became forged into a flame. He would be proud of his father leading the first march into the Capitol. He would be proud of his father; his father the hero.

_Storm the Capitol, push a defeat,_

_Kill only enemies, save innocent,_

_Join guns with your brothers, till they are beat,_

_Sing the song of survivors, sing along._

_Sing the song of survivors, don't go wrong._

Then suddenly a bullet, the first bullet, ripped through the air and it met with flesh; real flesh, real solid flesh. And the man crumpled to the ground and as the pain rippled through him he cried and he called, the first man of many, the first man of thousands. He called for his mother and his father. He called for his elder brother and his wife. He called for his son, his newly born boy. He called for his son and his cries signalled the start of the end of the rebellion and he died alongside the flames of justice because he called for his son. The rebellion ended because he called for his son. The rebellion ended because he loved his son.


End file.
